The present invention relates to needle holders, and more particularly to holders suitable for holding needles used in meniscal and rotator cuff surgical repair.
A specialized hollow needle is used in conjunction with a hand-held needle holder/ejector, hereinafter xe2x80x9cejectorxe2x80x9d, to deliver H-shaped polymeric implant fasteners to the site of a torn meniscus for securing the edges of the tear or to repair the synovial/meniscal junction in accordance with known arthroscopic surgical techniques. A similar surgical method and instrument are utilized to repair torn rotator cuffs. Depending upon the surgical application, meniscal and rotator cuff needles differ in length and curvature. In order to perform the procedure, a disposable meniscal/rotator cuff needle having an associated H fastener is coupled to a mating ejector. After the procedure has been completed, the needle is decoupled for disposal and the ejector is kept for reuse. Meniscal needles are presently delivered from the manufacturer in plastic packages having friction-fit needle parks for retaining the needle in the package, e.g., as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,826.
Presently known needle holders most effectively hold needles of one specific shape and size. As a result, each needle type and size is preferably packaged in a unique mating package. The known prior art exhibits a need for provision of a needle package that may hold a selected one of a plurality of needle types in a substantially flat package, further allowing containment in a foil envelope having associated benefits of economy and effectiveness in maintaining sterility.
The problems and disadvantages associated with the conventional techniques and devices utilized to hold pointed objects are overcome by the present invention which includes a needle holder for holding needles having a pointed tip and a base for coupling to a hand-held needle holder/ejector device. The needle holder has a base holder portion with a socket therein for receiving and removably retaining the base of the needle. A tip holder portion with a hollow therein receives and removably retains the tip of the needle. A stretcher member extends between the base holder portion and the tip holder portion, the base holder portion being attached to the stretcher member at one end thereof and the tip holder portion being attached at the other end of the stretcher member.